The present invention relates to a new and improved fastener apparatus and the manner in which it is utilized in association with a patient's body tissue.
Fasteners have previously been utilized in association with hard and/or soft tissue in a patient's body. The fasteners have been utilized in association with fractures and/or broken bones. The fasteners have been used to secure one portion of a bone to another portion of a bone to facilitate proper healing of a fracture or break in the bone. The fasteners have also been utilized in association with implants, such as a member which spans a portion of a bone.
In addition, fasteners have been utilized to attach or reattach soft tissue to bone. For example, fasteners have been used to attach ligaments to bone. Fasteners have also been utilized to interconnect soft tissue.